Lois and Clark own a company that sells wagons. The amount they pay each of their sales employees (in dollars) is given by the expression $12h+30w$ where $h$ is the number of hours worked and $w$ is the number of wagons sold. What is the amount paid to an employee that works $6$ hours and sells $3$ wagons? $\$$
Working $6$ hours and selling $3$ wagons tells us that $h=6$ and $w=3$. Let's substitute $h={6}$ and $w={3}$ into the expression and evaluate: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}12h+30w\\\\ &= 12({6})+30({3})\\\\ &= 72+90\\\\ &= {162} \end{aligned}$ A sales employee gets paid $\${162}$ for working $6$ hours and selling $3$ wagons.